World Go Round
by Sebe
Summary: Yamachi. A kind of sequel to End All
1. Default Chapter

Okay, the thing is, "End All" was meant to be a one shot deal. But since people seemed to like it I thought I would try to turn it into a _small_ series. This is under a different name though because I want End All to be a standalone fic. This can be viewed as a completely different story because I go over all that happened already in this one.

I said I would 'try' to make this a series, but we all know my history with multi-part fics so just bear with me people. I only write when inspiration strikes and it usually only strikes when I'm depressed, but with a boyfriend like mine, I should be greatly inspired shortly. Wish me luck. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or anything even slightly related to it except my fics….sad is it not???

Things in _italics_ and ' marks are _'thoughts.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Taichi…please…" Yamato pleaded. "You've got to eat something."

__

'I'm not hungry Matt…I don't think I'll ever be hungry again…'

Taichi didn't even look at him. He simply turned over on his other side on his bed, facing away.

Yamato almost felt his heart break. 

"Onichan…please don't do this." Hikari, who was standing next to Yamato and the only other person in the room, begged her brother. "Don't shut us out Tai."

__

'I have to Kari…It's better this way. You're better off without me.'

Tai made no move to respond to his sister, not even a sound.

Kari choked down a sob and turned to look at the carpeted floor of her older brother's room, silently cursing the single tear that wound itself down her cheek. Yamato glanced at her in sympathy as he held back his own tears.

Turning his attention back to Taichi, Yamato kneeled down next to the boy, reaching over and gently pulling his hair back out of his eyes. 

"Tai-chan…Please just try to eat something, okay angel? I know you're not hungry but you've got to eat."

__

'I can't…Yamato…I just can't…'

No response, Tai continued to just stare at the wall with that same anguished, fearful expression on his face that he had all the time now.

Yamato sighed resignedly, he _wouldn't_ cry.

"Try to get some sleep Taichi…we'll be back later to check on you, okay?" Yamato didn't expect a response, but it still hurt when he didn't get one. "I love you angel…"

__

'You shouldn't…I don't deserve you Yamato…'

Yamato placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, almost crying when the smaller boy flinched away from his touch.

The blonde signaled Hikari and the two turned to leave.

Hikari turned around.

"I love you Onichan…we all do…"

With that, the two exited the room, both with tears in their eyes.

Taichi's eyes flickered up for only a second.

"I love you too…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato closed the door to Tai's room and leaned his back against it; finally feeling the tears emerge.

It had been days since Tai had really eaten and even longer since he had spoken. Tai hadn't even smiled since it had happened.

Yamato sighed. 

'I should have seen it.' Matt thought. 'I should have been able to stop it.'

It had been three weeks since Matt had found Tai on the streets, about to be run over by a car. Luckily he had been able to push Tai out of the way in time and gotten him back to his house…it was then he found out what had happened to him.

Taichi's boyfriend, Miaki, had been abusing him consistently ever since they had been together and that night it had happened again, only much worse this time. Miaki had beaten Tai to within an inch of his life and then raped him.

As Taichi cried and shuddered in his arms that night Yamato had confessed his love to Taichi after years of longing for the boy from afar. He had gotten Tai to a hospital after that and the police had arrested Miaki.

Miaki was now in prison serving a 20 year sentence for rape and attempted murder, but that didn't help Taichi at the moment.

Tai was in the hospital for 13 days recovering. Yamato never left his side and it had taken much convincing from doctors to get his parents and Hikari to take a break occasionally.

When they had finally been able to take him home, Taichi hadn't let his parents anywhere near him. He was completely terrified of their touch. The only people he would let help him were Yamato and Hikari. Because of this, Matt had stayed over at the Kamiya's house since Tai had been brought home. Either sleeping on the couch or on the floor of Tai's room when they were afraid to leave him by himself.

It had been alright for a while, but soon Tai had started to get worse, distancing himself from everyone and no longer responding to anyone. Neither Yamato or Kari could get him to eat anymore. They were going to have to do something soon. Tai was just getting too thin and too weak.

"Matt?" Yamato was snapped out of his own thoughts at the sound of Mrs. Kamiya's voice 

Matt slowly looked up, almost dreading what he would see. 

He looked up into the worried, pleading eyes of Taichi's mother. He knew what she wanted. For him to tell her that her son was okay, That her little boy had finally spoken or at least eaten something. Yamato couldn't stand having to break the kind woman's heart every time he walked out of Tai's room.

"How is he?" she asked. 

Mr. Kamiya turned from his position on the couch, also waiting for the boy's answer.

Matt swallowed and shook his head sadly, watching as the two adults faces fell and Hikari walked over to them.

"He still won't eat anything." The blonde admitted, feeling defeated. "I'm sorry…"

Mrs. Kamiya approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"It's not your fault Yamato, don't apologize." She said, smiling at the boy.

"But…"

"No buts." She interrupted. "You've helped him so much already Yamato. I don't think Taichi would've made it this far without you." She stopped and sniffed a little "He's lucky to have your love Yamato and we're lucky to have you."

Matt looked up into her eyes in surprise. He didn't know what to say.

"Thank you…"

She smiled and nodded.

They both walked back over to the living room with Hikari and Mr. Kamiya.

Mr. Kamiya smiled slightly at Matt.

"You tried your best Matt."

"I just…" Matt looked at his hands and clenched his fists "I just want to be able to do something more than wait and hope…"

A watch alarm went off. Mrs. Kamiya got up silently and went to the kitchen to get Taichi's pills, taking them into his room.

"I know." Mr. Kamiya smiled lightly and then sighed, looking towards his son's door. "If he doesn't eat soon we're going to have to take him back to the hospital."

Kari's head snapped up.

"But we can't! Taichi hates hospitals…" 

Matt looked over at the girl; she was always the first to defend her Onichan…

"I know sweetheart." Mr. Kamiya soothed "But we may have to…he's just getting too sick…"

Just then Mrs. Kamiya exited Tai's bedroom; the pills still in her hands.

"What happened?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

Mrs. Kamiya shook her head and went into the kitchen again. Matt followed her.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" he asked carefully

"He still won't take them Matt." She sighed, putting the pills away and getting out a small bottle of liquid and a syringe.

Yamato watched the woman, her hands were shaking badly as she filled the syringe and he could tell she was barely keeping herself from crying. 

Matt walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay…I'll do it…"

She looked at him gratefully, tears shining in her eyes and nodded.

Yamato took the syringe from her and went to Tai's room, Kari trailing behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt kneeled by Tai's bed, Hikari next to him.

"Tai?"

__

'Go away Matt…'

Still no response, no sign of recognition at all.

Matt sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Taichi."

__

'I know.'

Yamato took Taichi's hand in his and pushed the needle into his arm.

Tai's eyes squinted a little in pain, but nothing more.

Kari winced, she knew Tai _hated_ needles, they scared him to death. When they had both gone to get their school shots, she had done fine, but Tai had pitched a fit. It took a doctor and two nurses to be able to get him held down tight enough to actually give him the shot. Kari had thought it was hilarious. But now he wouldn't even protest….and that frightened her….

Matt placed a small bandage on Tai's arm, placing the needle in the container next to the bed.

Yamato ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, wishing for some sort of response.

He watched as Kari took her brother's hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist completely, with room to spare.

This surprised Matt. Kari's hands were so small…

Yamato took Tai's hand and did the same thing Kari had. He could have held both Tai's wrists in one hand.

'That's it…' he thought

"Taichi, listen to me…" he demanded " Tai, you have to eat something now. If you don't we're taking you back to the hospital, do you understand?"

__

'Don't take me back Matt…just let me die…I'm no good to anyone…'

No response.

Yamato was quickly losing his control.

"Taichi if you don't eat we're going back to Odaiba General. The doctors are going to stick IV's in you and put a tube in your stomach, do you understand that?" 

__

'Why do you care Matt? You shouldn't care…'

Something caught in Matt's throat and tears came to his eyes as Tai didn't respond.

"Kari…" he choked. "Go get your dad. Tell him to go start the van and I'll bring Tai down. We're going back to the hospital."

Kari nodded, seeing the sadness and conviction in Matt's eyes and went to get her parents.

"I love you Taichi…" Matt told the smaller boy. "And I won't let you die like this…"

__

'Why? You could do so much better…'

"Matt?" Mr. Kamiya asked from the doorway. "Do you need help?"

Matt didn't turn around, he had to be strong for Tai's parents, he couldn't let them see him cry.

"No. It's alright."

Mr. Kamiya nodded and went to get his keys.

Matt wiped away his tears, carefully placing one arm behind Tai's back and another under his knees. Gently, he lifted the brunette from the bed. Almost bursting into new tears at how light Tai had become.

He carried him down to the Kamiya's minivan; his parents and Kari close by.

They all got in and Mr. Kamiya started the engine, Mrs. Kamiya next to him, Kari in the last row and Matt and Taichi in the second row.

Matt sat with his back against the window, his arms wrapped tightly around Taichi who was cradled closely to him. 

Kari looked on worriedly as Matt began to whisper soothingly in Tai's ear.

"It's okay angel…everything's gonna be alright…"

__

'Nothing will ever be alright again…'

Tears began slipping down Kari's cheeks.

'Please be okay, Onichan…please…I need you big brother…" she whimpered

Matt closed his eyes and buried his face in Tai's soft hair.

"Don't leave me Taichi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued…

Did ya like it? Please tell me if you did, but don't tell me if you didn't. I thrive on feedback and sometimes it helps words appear on my computer screen, okay?

I'll try to have the next part out sometime before the next millennium, but school just started so give me some time.


	2. World Go Round part 2

Well, people seemed to like this so I'm giving it a shot. This is the second part of my 'World Go Round' Series and I hope you like it because I'm kind of fond of it. Please R&R. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

****

World Go Round part 2

"Matt?…Matt?…"

"Matt!"

"Huh?"

Yamato looked up at his younger brother, who was staring at him worriedly.

"The Kamiya's and I are going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Do you want to come with us?"

Matt heard the hopeful tone in his younger sibling's voice.

"No. If you're leaving I want to stay with Taichi."

TK sighed.

"Matt…" he said gently. "You've been here for hours. Tai hasn't said a word, he hasn't acknowledged us…"

"He hasn't eaten, he won't drink anything…I have to stay with him Takeru. Just in case…." Matt trailed off.

Takeru watched his older brother concentrate his gaze on the floor and he knew when to accept defeat.

"…Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No. I'll be alright."

TK looked at his brother for a long moment and the turned to walk away. He got a few feet and stopped. 

"Matt…just make sure you don't end up next to Taichi."

With that, he walked down to the cafeteria to join Hikari and her parents.

Yamato swallowed and clenched his fists, gathering his courage, he got up to walk down the hall to his beloved's room.

Matt opened the door and, just like every time, he felt his heart sink a little more. 

Wires and tubes snaked around Taichi's all too thin body. IV's ran from his wrists, forearms, and the back of his hand, putting multiple medications into his system, trying to save a life that didn't want to be saved in the first place. 

Yamato swallowed and approached the brunette's bed.

The EKG machine beeped in his ear in tune to Taichi's heartbeat. It seemed to get fainter every time Yamato heard it…

"Taichi." Yamato whispered, beginning to gently stoke his hand through his love's hair while his other hand wrapped itself around Taichi's tube riddled hand. "Taichi I'm here. It's Yamato…I'm here and I won't leave okay?" 

Tai's eyes were open, but just slightly. He wasn't looking at Yamato, but to the opposite side of the bed facing a window.

"Tai-ch-" Yamato stopped himself from saying what he had wanted to. Taichi hated to be called Tai-chan now, since that was what Miaki had always called him. Matt cursed himself for not seeing the abuse sooner and stopping it before it came to this. He had only been around Tai with Miaki once or twice, but every time Tai seemed afraid of something that Matt could never quite place and he always had some kind of new injury to sport that he claimed came from another encounter with a door or a fall down some stairs.

"Why didn't I know what was happening to you?" Yamato sat in the chair by Tai's bed and laid his head on Taichi's hand, still holding it. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he sobbed tears running down his cheeks to land on his love's pale hand. "Why couldn't you have let me help you?"

Matt raised his head the slightest bit. 

"Why didn't you trust me?" 

Matt stared at Tai for a long moment, looking for any type of response. A noise, a movement, he would've been happy if he had seen him blink…

"Matt?"

Matt sat up straight, and wiped at his tears, but still held tightly onto Tai's hand as he turned around slightly to regard Kari.

"Yeah?"

Kari stepped closer and stood next to Yamato, brushing the back of her hand over her brother's cheek and sniffling. A small, sad smile gracing her lips and disappearing as quickly as it came.

"The…the nurses set up a room for me and my parents a few doors down. TK said that he was going to sleep in the waiting room…"

"I'm staying with Tai." Matt said simply.

Kari knew he would say that.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Yamato?"

Matt nodded.

Kari sniffled slightly and tried to sound upbeat.

"Goodnight Taichi."

Her smile faltered a little at the lack of response but she managed to make it out of the room before Yamato heard her break down. He would have gone after her, but he knew her parents and TK would be there and he needed to stay with Tai.

"You hear that Taichi? You're not getting rid of me until you talk to me." Matt bit his lip and leaned in close to Tai's ear. Softly, he whispered, "You're everything to me...whether you realize it or not…you're everything…"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Matt woke up and quickly looked out the window, wondering how long he had been out. It was dark outside, so at least a few hours he figured.

He stretched slightly and looked to Taichi. 

"I'm going to go see if I can find a clock okay? I'll bring back some food out of the vending machine for you…" Matt grinned slightly and then sighed, shuddering at the endlessly vacant look in Tai's eyes. "I'll be right back." 

With that, and one last squeeze of Taichi's hand, he turned and left the room, letting the door click closed softly behind him.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

__

'You're everything to me…'

'Worthless!'

'I love you...'

'Bitch!'

'Don't leave me...'

'No one wants you…'

The voices echoed in Taichi's mind. He could hear every word, but he couldn't place any names to them.

It was as if he was lost in darkness. He couldn't see anything. He felt weightless, just floating in space. As if nothing was really even there…

Then a sudden flash of light and he could see just slightly better. Though still dark, Tai could make out a TV screen, a dresser, things one would expect to see. He tried to place where he was in his disarrayed mind, but couldn't. Lying there for a few moments in a strange place, he tried to move only to feel various things tug at his flesh.

The confused brunette looked down to see tubes sticking out of his arms and hands. Knowing nothing more than his desire to move, he reached down and unceremoniously yanked the needles out of his veins. 

It was odd, he thought. He saw blood, but there was no pain that went with it. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything.

Tai swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand only to feel a wave of dizziness wash over him. He recovered quickly and shakily walked over to the nearest door he found. 

Pulling it open revealed a small bathroom, like in a hospital maybe? He walked in a step or two and saw a mirror. Looking in it, he saw a stranger. Some horrible disgusting creature with no redeeming qualities. It took a moment, but he finally realized that he was staring at himself.

'Is this what people see? Is this what Miaki saw? What…what Yamato sees…'

"Matt…" he whispered so softly that it barely had a sound at all. His vocal cords strained from weeks of not speaking.

Tai raised a hand slowly to his face, touching an old bruise on his right cheek and skimming his fingers over the small healing scar...

"Is this what you see…?"

__

'Stupid!'

'Disgusting!'

'Ugly!'

'You're worthless Tai-chan…and you'll never be anything more than mine…'

"No!"

Tai's eyes closed tightly as he lashed out at his reflection. Shattering the mirror in one blow.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Matt pressed the button for a bag of chips, he knew Taichi couldn't eat them right now even if he wanted to, but it felt reassuring to him. He felt that if he could trick his mind into thinking that everything was fine, that maybe it would be…

But somewhere back in reality, he knew it wouldn't work.

Walking slowly back to Tai's room, Yamato's mind began working out more strategies to help Taichi. There had to be something more that he could do. He couldn't stand watching the love of his life slip away any longer. They had just found out that their feelings were returned….this just wasn't fair…

A crash snapped him back to the present quickly.

"Taichi…"

He dropped the bag of chips and raced back to his love's room.

Flinging the door open, his breath caught in his throat.

Blood literally saturated the sheets of Tai's bed and needles and wires lay discarded on the pillow.

"Taichi?!"

A noise turned Matt's attention to the bathroom.

He immediately tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Tai?!" Matt began pounding frantically on the door.

"Tai open the door! Please Taichi open up!"

__

'Don't do anything stupid Tai. Please…'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Tai stared, uncomprehending for a long moment at the shattered mirror before lowering his head and dropping to his knees on the glass-covered floor. He felt the shards cutting into his unprotected legs, but didn't care. He could just vaguely feel the pain, but even though it hurt…he wanted more…it was what he deserved and he knew it.

__

'Do it…'

'End it Tai-chan…put an end to everything. All the pain, the hurt…it'll all go away…'

Tai began reaching for a large shard. Grasping it in his hand, Tai felt the sharp edges slice effortlessly into his palm…Tai only gripped tighter…

__

'do it…'

'do it.'

'do it.'

'do it.'

Closing his eyes tightly, Taichi brought the shard down his arm, slashing from his shoulder to his wrist, blood flowing almost immediately and thickly.

"Taichi!"

__

'…matt…?'

'don't let him get in. he just wants to hurt you, just like the rest.'

'…matt…help…'

By this time, Matt was screaming for the doctors and slamming himself against the door.

Tai shook his head, squinting his eyes, and backed himself into a corner. Dropping the shard of glass and pressing himself as far into the corner as he could, Tai dug his hands into his hair.

"…stop…make it stop…"

The door began to splinter and give way as Matt rammed into it.

"Taichi! Let me in!" 

__

'let's go Tai-chan…'

"Taichi!"

__

'what are you waiting for?'

"Taichi!!"

__

'end it…'

Taichi pushed himself hard into the corner and screamed, slashing his nails into the skin of his left arm.

"Tai!!"

Yamato smashed through the door and was immediately at a still screaming Taichi's side.

"Stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Taichi! It's me! It's Matt! Calm down!" he yelled, pressing firm hands to Taichi's shoulders.

"Stop!…just make it stop!…make it stop…"

Yamato suddenly felt tears scroll down his cheeks as Tai's struggling died down and he was able to take in the blood and the cuts covering his Taichi.

Yamato swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms around Tai's trembling, blood-soaked body, holding tightly, but gently onto him.

"Tell me what to do. Just tell me how to make it stop and I will." Yamato pleaded desperately.

Tai stopped struggling as Yamato whispered comfortingly in his ear, but continued to sob, lying limply in Matt's arms.

"Tai!" Kari screamed as she, TK, and her parents skidded to a halt in the doorway.

"Taichi…" his mother sobbed, hugging her husband as Kari clung to them both.

TK looked from them to the two older boys and Yamato's anguished face.

"Onichan…"

"Shhh…I'm here Tai…" Matt soothed. "I'm here and I promise I'll make the pain go away if you just tell me how…"

Taichi breathed shakily for a few moments.

Then, suddenly Yamato felt a small hand clutch gently at his sleeve.

Yamato gasped slightly.

"Taichi?"

Head still bowed and resting against Yamato's chest, bangs covering his eyes, Taichi whispered so that Matt had to lean down to hear him clearly.

"…don't…let go…don't let…him…"

Matt understood.

"I promise. I promise Taichi. I'll never let you go, I'll never let him or anyone else ever hurt you again."

Tai turned his head up and looked into Yamato's eyes with the most pleading, frightened look the blonde had ever seen.

"don't let me go…"

Matt simply nodded and began rocking the smaller boy gently back and forth in his arms as the doctors finally decided to show up.

With no words spoken except to each other, they began trying to pull Taichi from Yamato's arms. Tai whimpered at the mere contact and held onto Matt as tight as he could. Sensing his love's distress, Matt acted on instinct and held Tai tighter to himself, kicking at the doctors and trying his best to keep them away from Taichi.

"Let go kid!"

"Someone call security!"

"No!"

Mr. Kamiya's voice boomed loudly.

"Get away from my son."

The doctors stopped and Taichi curled that much more into Yamato.

"Sir, if we don't help him, your son will bleed to death."

"Then let Yamato help. You won't be able to do anything with him fighting you. Can't you see Tai's scared? Let Yamato stay with him."

The doctors exchanged defeated glances.

One turned to Yamato, who still held a shaking Taichi in his arms.

"Can you carry him?"

Matt nodded.

"Then hurry up and follow me. He hasn't got much time."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

*much later*

"Wake up angel."

Taichi's eyes fluttered open lightly.

The first thing that greeted him was Yamato's softly smiling face.

"Yami…"

Matt chuckled slightly and sniffed.

"Yeah."

"W-where?-"

"You're okay." Matt replied, taking Taichi's hand into his own. "You're still in the hospital, but you're okay."

Tai looked a little panicked and pulled away slightly from Yamato's touch, but soon relaxed at his soothing words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya?"

A doctor stepped in and signaled for them to follow him outside. Deciding to leave the two older boys alone, TK and Kari left too, content in the knowledge that Taichi was at least awake and coherent.

"Yes doctor?" Mrs. Kamiya prompted as Kari closed the door behind them.

"How's my brother?" Kari asked

The doctor smiled at her warmly.

"He gave us quite a scare, but we did manage to patch him up pretty well."

"What exactly happened?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Well, from what we can tell, your son regained consciousness at some point last night, but was in a kind of drug-dazed state. His mind wasn't working right. He tore the needles out of his arms, which caused most of the bleeding as they were put in his veins. But what happened after that is what concerns me."

"What do you mean?"

"The rest of the injuries he suffered were self-inflicted."

Mrs. Kamiya paled significantly, as did the other three.

"We...well…what…"

"He slashed a long line in his left arm from shoulder to wrist. It took almost a hundred and fifty stitches to close it. There were other various cuts on his legs and arms from the glass fragments on the ground, but there were more troubling marks. It appears that while Taichi at some point dropped the shard of glass he had used to cut his arm he slashed at his forearm with his own nails. This, of course, didn't do near as much damage, but if there was any doubt before, that confirmed that Taichi is suicidal and will have to be put under suicide watch for a matter of weeks."

His parents could only nod.

TK was struck speechless. 'Suicidal' and 'Taichi' were two words he never thought he would hear and never wanted to hear in the same sentence.

Takeru sighed as he comforted a crying Kari.

'Please get better Tai…please…'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"You okay angel?"

Tai struggled for a moment, gasping for air. Until he felt Yamato's gentle hand running through his hair tenderly.

"…yeah…better…Yami…'

To be continued…

Well, that was it for now. What do you think? I think it was a little rushed, but it is 5:oo am and I have to get up at 6:30 for school so cut me some slack on that okay. I only write when I get inspired and I happened to get inspired a few hours ago. I need feedback if you want me to keep going. I personally liked this part better than the last one at least. I said this would be a short series and I'm still hoping to keep it that way…Hmmm…maybe two more chapters?


	3. World Go Round part 3

A/N: I don't really know why Taichi wears that black brace on his arm, but most of the stories I have read seem to indicate that he injured it when he was young, so that's what I'm going on. In addition I know the grandma thing is lame and overdone, but I just needed a reason to get the Kamiya's out of the house. Other than that please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N again: I don't know anything about hospitals or medical care, I'm winging it so be gentle alright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

World Go Round 3

Two weeks after he was checked in, Taichi was finally getting out of the hospital today.

His parents and Kari were down in the parking lot waiting for him and Yamato. Matt had said he would bring Tai down after the doctor signed the release papers.

Yamato looked over at his koi. Taichi looked nervous as he clutched his elbows self-consciously and seemed to shake slightly. He still looked thin and sickly to the blonde, but he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been when he was first brought in.

Tai wasn't scared of everyone like he had been, but he still got really freaked out around strangers and crowds. It wasn't really just being around people that scared him, but physical, skin on skin contact. As it was now, Taichi was wearing a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt with a darker blue jacket over it and long, baggy, khaki pants. At least he wasn't afraid of his friends and family anymore. Taichi was eating now, but not much. Still it was better than nothing. Other than that, Yamato just wished he could get Taichi to really smile again…god he missed that smile…

Matt slid up next to the brunette and wrapped a comforting arm around him. Taichi looked up at him gratefully and laid his head on Yamato's shoulder.

The door opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Taichi?"

Both were immediately alert.

"Yes?"

The doctor smiled.

"I see you're being released today right?"

Taichi nodded.

"Okay, well we need to see you back here in a couple weeks for a check up and, Yamato, is it? You or one of his family members need to call in a day or so and tell us how he's doing alright?" 

Matt nodded. Taichi had been under suicide watch for the two weeks he was at the hospital and basically, he was still going to be for a while with his family and friends watching over him at home and reporting to the doctors every few days for another week.

"Thank you." Yamato said.

"No problem. Just take care of that arm alright? I'm sure the nurses already told you that you won't be able to use it very well."

Matt nodded.

When Taichi had slashed his arm, he had cut some tendons and since his arm was already weak from Taichi breaking it badly when he was little, he could barely use it now.

"Alright, you're good to go. See you around." The doctor waved and exited.

Yamato smiled. With all the bad, mean, rude doctors they had seen in the past weeks, it was nice to meet one decent one.

"Matt?"

Matt looked down and hugged Taichi closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go home now?"

The blonde smiled.

"Of course angel."

Yamato helped Taichi down off the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he guided him down the hall, the brunette sticking closely to him.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Welcome home Taichi!" Hikari squealed as they all entered the apartment.

Taichi tilted his head down.

"Thanks Kar."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya smiled happily as Matt guided Taichi in and they both sat down on the couch.

Kari plopped down on a chair beside them and the two adults went to the kitchen.

"He looks so much better…" Mrs. Kamiya said.

Mr. Kamiya nodded and turned to his wife.

"Is Yamato going to stay with us again for a while?"

The brown-haired woman nodded.

"Good. I think it's good for Taichi to be around him." Mr. Kamiya said, peeking out of the shutters in the kitchen to the living room. He and Mrs. Kamiya watched as Yamato placed an arm around their son's slender waist and Taichi curled up and lay against his boyfriend's chest contentedly.

"He really makes Taichi happy." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Well, if Tai had to fall in love with anyone, I'm glad it was him, anyway…" Mr. Kamiya held his wife close and then thought for a moment. "But if that little brother of his touches my baby girl, I'll kill him."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

*1 week later*

Matt and Tai were in the kitchen. Tai was watching Matt cook, amazed by the blonde's skill. His little sister and mother were hovering near by, setting the table. The phone rang and his father went to get it.

"What exactly are you making Yami?" Taichi asked, attempting to poke at whatever it was that Yamato was messing with.

Matt shooed him away.

"It's tofu and it's good for you." He watched as Tai crinkled his nose a bit. "And you're going to eat it! You need food Taichi, don't make me cram it down your throat."

"Yeah, yeah." Taichi groaned.

Matt smiled. Tai had gotten so much better lately. He still wouldn't eat much and was wary of being touched, but he was grinning more now, not smiling like he should, but it was something. And he was almost back to his old talkative self. He would joke with Hikari and giggle, not full laugh, but giggle at Yamato. Matt knew it would still be a long time before Taichi was fully recovered but this was a good start.

"Are you sure? Okay. We'll be up tomorrow."

Mr. Kamiya hung up the phone and went to the kitchen.

"Who was that dear?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her husband.

"Aunt Akira. She said that grandma's not doing so well and we should come up and say goodbye."

There was silence for a few brief moments. The Kamiya's had only met their grandmother/great-grandmother once, but she was a very kind lady and coming up to see her was the least they could do for her.

"She wants us up there as soon as possible."

Mrs. Kamiya shook her head.

"But he…we can't."

Mr. Kamiya nodded. 

Grandma Kamiya lived a good two days drive away and they were weary of taking Taichi that far away from home that soon. What if something happened?

"I know."

"I can go." Taichi spoke up. "I'll be fine."

Both adults shook their heads.

"No Taichi. It's out of the question." Mr. Kamiya said.

"Well, I'll be okay here. You guys can go."

Mrs. Kamiya was about to protest, but Matt spoke up.

"I'll stay with him."

Mr. Kamiya thought for a moment.

"Alright. We really do need to go up there." He turned to Yamato. "We'll go get packed."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The three Kamiya's were standing at the door; bags packed and ready to go.

"Bye Onichan. Be good okay." Kari teased.

"Bye Imouto. Same to you." Kari hugged her brother and her mother stepped in.

"Bye baby. We'll be back as soon as we possibly can."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded and nearly crushed her son, hugging him.

While they said their good-byes, Mr. Kamiya pulled Yamato aside.

"You take good care of him, you understand Yamato?"

"Yes sir. Of course I will."

The other nodded.

"I'm trusting you, okay. Be good to my boy."

Matt understood.

"Always."

Mr. Kamiya turned to Tai.

"Bye Taichi. We'll be back soon okay?"

"I know dad, I know."

Mr. Kamiya hugged his son.

The three turned to leave.

"Bye Taichi! Love you!" Kari called as they left.

"Love you too!" Tai said and closed the door behind them.

"Whew!" Taichi sighed. "Talk about overprotective."

Matt came up and pulled Taichi into a gentle embrace.

"They're just concerned, that's all angel."

"I know." Taichi sighed, leaning back against his love.

"I'm gonna go finish up in the kitchen okay?"

"I'll help you."

They made their way to the kitchen.

Yamato began running the water for the dishes as Taichi took care of the pots and pans still on the stove.

Tai grabbed the handle of one of the pots with his right hand and began bringing it over to the sink, accidentally knocking a pot full of rice off the stovetop. He tried to grab it with his left hand but couldn't get it to work right. The still-hot bottom of the pot collided with his arm and he gasped in pain.

Yamato turned around at the noise and saw the rice filled dish crash to the ground as Taichi grabbed his arm, the other pot going along with the first as he let go of it.

"Taichi!? Are you alright?!"

The blonde ran over to him in panic.

The brown-haired boy didn't look at him right away.

Matt lifted his chin slightly and was shocked to see tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay angel. You didn't do anything wrong. Are you hurt?"

Tai shook his head.

"N-not really." He sniffled.

Yamato looked at the way Taichi was still clutching at this arm and decided against believing that.

"Let me see Taichi."

Tai sniffed and held out his arm.

The top of Taichi's hand and part of the top of his wrist had gotten burned. It wasn't bad, just a little red, but still…

"Okay, come on."

Matt guided Taichi out to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Leaving momentarily he came back with a first aid kit.

"Hold out your hand."

Taichi did so and Matt began to clean it up.

"I'm sorry." Taichi said again.

"Sorry for what?" Matt asked.

"The mess. I tried to grab it, but I couldn't. I couldn't get my hand to grip it right. I'm sorry."

Yamato stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up at him. 

"Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault. And anyway, it doesn't matter. It's just a little mess, that's all. Don't get worked up over it. It's doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Don't worry about it." Matt went back to tending to Taichi's burned hand. His arm was really banged up from everything. The stitches were out, but there would be a bad scar on his arm from the glass. The doctor had said that he wouldn't be able to use it very well from now on, and Matt thought that had just hit Taichi just then. Yamato finished with Tai's hand and decided to try something.

"There." Matt took Taichi's smaller hand in his and held it in the air, then let go telling Tai to keep it there. "Try moving just your thumb."

Tai looked at Matt strangely, but did so.

He could do that pretty well.

"Okay, now do the others one by one."

Matt watched as Tai did just that. He could move his pointer finger well enough, but he could only curl his ring, middle, and pinky slightly.

"Okay. Now move your wrist around as much as you can."

Tai sighed and tried that too.

He could bend his wrist down fully, but not back at all.

Taichi looked discouraged.

Yamato grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Don't look like that beautiful."

"That hurt." Taichi said.

Matt kissed Tai's hand again.

"Better?"

Tai smiled. A real, pure, genuine Taichi smile.

"Much."

Yamato kissed his hand again and cheered inwardly. He smiled! Victory!

"Come on, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed okay?"

Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically and stood up.

Matt finished up in the kitchen and then went to do the same.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Yamato woke in the middle of the night feeling something was wrong. He went to Taichi's bedroom and found him squirming around in the grip of a nightmare.

He immediately went over and tried to wake him.

"Taichi?" Yamato shook his shoulders gently. "Snap out of it Tai."

Tai opened his eyes and jolted upright. Terrified amber orbs settled immediately onto Yamato's face.

"Matt! Don't let him get me! Please, keep him away!"

Yamato groaned and pulled his small, trembling angel into an embrace.

"Never." He whispered, running his hands through his love's hair.

Matt settled himself on the bed next to Taichi and just held him for a good hour. Finally, Taichi wiggled out from his position under Matt's chin and leaned up against his shoulder.

"…Thanks Yami…" he breathed.

Matt held Tai.

"Anytime. I love you Tai-chan." Matt gasped suddenly, realizing what he ad just called Tai. He stilled for a moment that seemed an eternity to him. He felt Tai's shoulders stiffen. Then, he relaxed and Yamato heard his sniff. Than finally,

"I love you too Yami."

Matt turned to look at his beloved, seeing a lone tear scroll down his cheek.

Matt wiped it away with his thumb. Take that Miaki! The name was his again.

"My Tai-chan…" he whispered cautiously.

Tai nodded as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Yours forever Yami."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did ya like it? There will probably be one more part. I want something to kind of wrap it up and tie up most of the loose strings. The next and last chapter will most likely be a Yamachi lemon. But sorry all you hentai's out there. It will NOT be in ANYWAY gratuitous. I love a wild lemon every now and then too, but this will _defiantly_ not be one of those. 

Sorry about how long these are taking to get out, but my excuse for this month is that it's the holiday season….as soon as some more good excuses hit me, I'll be sure to tell you. But again, I am very sorry.

Read and Review. It encourages me. Encouragement = increased typing ability, kay? ^_^

A/N: I fell like I'm forgetting something, but I can't think of what it is….blek! Don't ya hate it when that happens?

~Broken Angel


	4. World Go Round 4

Okay, the end. I don't really like how this came out. I'm not good at ending things. I like the cliffhangers and the emotional turmoil in the middle. I suck at ending series'. 

It's longer than the other chapters simply because I didn't want to drag it out into any more chapters. 

PS: I know I probably sound kind of mean right now. I just read something in the Gundam Wing section that managed to piss me off and depressed me at the same time. *stupid,stupid people* Anyone who read that piece of crap knows what I'm talking about.

As promised, there is a Yamachi lemon. Just remember that I'm not good at writing lemons okay? I'm just a teenager, what do I know? 

Anyway, please enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The first section doesn't really have anything to do with the rest of the fic. That was just me trying to give a PWP some sort of substance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

World Go Round 4

Sunlight streamed through the blinds in the bedroom and landed straight on Yamato's face. The semiconscious blonde boy scrunched up his nose and threw one arm over his eyes, mumbling curses under his breath.

After turning over a few times, he decided that it was useless to try and go back to sleep. With a sigh, he sat up and stretched. Matt looked over at the clock. 10:30. He was surprised he had slept that long. He was usually up no later than seven.

__

'Heh, Taichi must be rubbing off on me.' He thought. The other never even twitched till noon.

Standing up and opening the door to the guestroom he was staying in, Yamato decided to go check on the brunette.

Matt tiptoed over to Taichi's room and slowly opened the door. He smiled.

Taichi was curled up, upside down at the foot of the bed, his head hanging off the end and covers tangled up around him. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring lightly.

The blonde boy chuckled and quietly closed the door, knowing it would be useless to rearrange his boyfriend since he would be back the same way within minutes. Taichi always was an odd sleeper.

Walking to the kitchen, Matt decided that he would start making breakfast. It was almost eleven and his love would be up in an hour.

Opening the refrigerator, Matt groaned. They were totally out of food. There was baking soda, but he had tried that once when he was really bored…it didn't taste too good.

Matt then tried the cabinets one by one, still finding nothing.

"I can't believe there isn't any food anywhere in this house." He grumbled.

He opened on last cabinet and his eyes widened in fear as a mountain of pots and pans came crashing down on him.

"Owww…damn it…" he growled, rubbing his head as pan lids clattered around him.

"Yami?" 

Yamato looked up to see Taichi walking out of his bedroom, sleepy eyes snapping open when he saw him on the ground.

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly as he ran over to help Matt up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yamato was a bit embarrassed.

Taichi noticed and giggled a little. 

"Don't worry about it Yamato. That happens to me all the time."

"Great." With one last growl to the offending cooking devices, he turned to the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Good morning angel." He said, leaning down and kissing the smaller boy on the nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck. "It's okay. I'm glad you're alright. What were you doing?"

"I was trying to find something to eat in this house, but I think that's impossible…"

__

'I'll have to go to the store to get some groceries, but I can't leave Tai here by himself. I have to take him with me…I wonder if he's ready…' 

Yamato cupped Taichi's cheek in his hand and the brunette leaned into the gentle touch, closing his eyes.

Matt leaned down and kissed Taichi's forehead.

"What was that for?" 

"Nothing." Matt hesitated. "Tai, do you feel up to going out?"

"Going out where?" he asked cautiously.

"To go get some groceries. Baby, if you don't it's okay…"

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just let me go get ready alright?"

"Okay…but are you sure you can handle it?"

Tai looked unsure for a moment.

"…Yeah…you're going too. It's not like I'll be alone or anything, right?"

The question would have sounded rhetorical to anyone else, but Matt caught that slight waver in Tai's voice.

"I won't leave you alone."

Tai nodded.

"I'll go get dressed and be right back. You should probably go change too unless you were planning to go in your boxers."

Tai turned and sauntered off to his room. Matt watched him go, smiling. The door closed and he looked at the pots lying on the ground.

__

'Damn demonic things.' He thought and went to his room.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"You okay Tai?" 

They were almost to the store and it seemed like everyone had discovered they were out of food at the same time. The place was swamped.

The thicker the crowd got, the more Matt could feel Tai shake.

__

'This was a bad idea.'

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai said softly.

Matt sighed. He knew they should turn around right then, but he was sure if he suggested it Tai would only argue more that he was fine. So he simply wrapped his arm around Tai that much tighter.

He felt Tai take a shaky breath as they entered the store.

"Just stay close to me, alright angel?"

Tai nodded and gripped Matt's hand.

They quickly headed to the back of the store. Matt didn't get a buggy or anything 'cause he only wanted to get a few necessities. He really didn't want to keep Taichi out any longer than he had to.

Finally Matt found what he was looking for. 

"What kind of cereal do you want Taichi?"

No answer.

Yamato looked over at Tai. His eyes didn't look focussed. The crowd was starting to get to him.

"Tai?"

"Huh?" Tai noticed Matt's worried expression and quickly gave him as reassuring a smile as he could. "I'm alright. Umm…whatever you like. My mom experiments on us a lot so I'll eat anything."

Matt was about to say something, but suddenly an alarm went off. The fire alarm.

People began screaming and running toward the exit, pushing and shoving as they went. And it didn't help at all when all the lights in the store went out.

"Matt?!"

"It's okay Tai, just get to the doors. It's alright."

Taichi obeyed and tried to move, but the crowd was pushing in around them and it was getting hard for him to breathe.

Yamato knew this was not going to go well. He still had a firm grip on Taichi's hand and he could feel the smaller boy's fingernails digging into his skin. It was deafeningly loud in the confusion, but Matt was almost sure that Tai was crying.

Yamato watched as someone slammed into Taichi, pushing him hard into the wall. The blonde growled, but couldn't do anything about it in their current situation.

They kept moving through the crowd, but suddenly all Taichi could hear was people screaming and his own heartbeat in his ears. Suddenly, everything went black before his eyes. He was still aware of where he was and what was happening, but he was blind to it.

Noticing something was wrong, Matt pushed his way through the crowd so that he was in front of Taichi and turned to him.

Taichi was frozen, his eyes were wide and silent tears were running down his cheeks.

Yamato spoke slowly, but loudly.

"Taichi, can you understand me?!"

The brunette blinked slowly, eyes focussing slightly and nodded.

__

'I've gotta get you out of here.' 

"Stay as close as you can to me and don't let go of my hand."

Matt turned and began shoving people out of the way with one arm while he kept a hold of Tai with the other. 

After what seemed an eternity to Matt and probably even longer to Tai, they were out of the store and on the sidewalk. Yamato pulled Taichi quickly away from the crowd, which was gathering right outside the store to see what had happened.

When they got a few feet away, Matt turned and pulled Tai so he could see his face. He was sobbing and gasping for air.

"It's okay Tai. Calm down. Just take a deep breath okay? You gotta breathe baby." Matt soothed, running one hand through Tai's hair and wrapping the other around his waist.

Tai nodded and closed his eyes, trying to slow down. He took a deep breath.

Matt just held him for a few minutes until he was at least a little better. Then he pulled away slightly and looked at the shaking brunette.

"Let me see your arm. Did you get hurt?"

"I…I don't know…I don't think so…"

Yamato took Taichi's arm and examined it, grimacing. A large bruise was already forming from where he had hit the wall.

Yamato saw that Taichi was still very much upset, but knew he couldn't really help too much until he got him home where he felt safe. He was about to do just that when he saw the police had come and were leading a cuffed man back towards the car, which also happened to be the direction he was in. 

"He's the one that pulled the alarm!" someone shouted and pointed.

Matt was suddenly absolutely overcome with anger.

"Taichi, stay right here and don't move." 

Yamato stalked up toward the cop and the cuffed man.

The policeman saw the angry teenager approaching and looked behind him to the crying brunette he had been with. He knew what the kid was going to do. Still holding the middle of the cuffs in his hand, the officer looked away, pretending to cough.

While he did that, Yamato walked up and punched the man. Hard. The man stumbled back and the cop looked up and again began leading the man to the car.

Yamato growled at the man, unable to form any words and simply walked away as the crowd that had been watching applauded.

"What the hell's wrong with you man! He hit me!" the criminal yelled at the cop.

"If I didn't see it I can't do anything about it." The policeman said, a slight smile hidden by his mustache.

Yamato got back to Tai and immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, guiding him back toward the apartment as the suspect was led away cussing and kicking.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Yamato stepped into the apartment with Taichi. After making sure the door was closed and tightly locked, he turned his attention back to the brunette, guiding him toward the couch.

He sat down and Taichi immediately curled up on him, grasping a handful of Yamato's shirt in his trembling hand.

Matt sighed and held his love tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tai…I should have known something like this would happen…" the blonde apologized.

Tai giggled a little. A small, shaken laugh.

Matt pulled back and looked down at Tai questioningly.

"Taichi?"

Tai shook his head against Matt's chest and looked up at him.

Tears were still in his eyes and on his face, but he was smiling softly.

"There was no way you could have known _anything _like that would happen Yami." Tai assured him. "Don't think it was your fault because it wasn't."

Yamato grinned slightly and placed a hand on Tai's cheek. 

"Still…" Matt trailed off. "Are you alright angel?"

Tai nodded, sighing and cuddling more into Yamato.

"I'm just a little shaky, that's all. I'll be alright."

Matt accepted that. A few weeks ago, Tai would have had a complete breakdown right there in the store. Now, though, he seemed almost calm again. His breathing had evened out and the tears were drying on his cheeks.

Yamato couldn't resist that serene gleam in his love's eyes and bent down to capture the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss.

He had meant for it to end there, but he felt Taichi's hands tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Yamato's eyes widened in surprise at Taichi's actions, but he soon smiled and complied with the other's demands.

After endless heavenly minutes, they both pulled away, panting slightly. 

"Tai…"

Matt stood up, bringing Taichi with him and locked them back in a kiss.

Taichi giggled into his boyfriend's mouth as the blonde guided him backward into the bedroom.

Matt didn't even break the kiss as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He had Taichi backed up, legs touching the bed, but stopped.

The brunette had a confused and somewhat hurt look in his eyes as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" 

"Taichi…" Yamato was fighting very hard not to just pin Taichi to the bed and never let him go. "Tai, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Tai smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready Yamato."

Yamato still looked skeptical

"I want to be with you Yamato. I…I want to know what it's like…with the one I love."

Simple truth.

The blonde then captured Taichi's lips with his own once more.

Never saying a word, Yamato lifted the lighter boy into his arms and gently laid him down on the bed.

Clothes gradually disappeared and more skin was visible. Yamato tenderly helped Taichi remove his clothes when the boy became embarrassed that he couldn't get his shirt completely off using his injured arm.

When they were both undressed Taichi opened his eyes. He saw Yamato's beautiful face above him and marveled at the flawless skin of the other's body. Mindlessly, he tried to wrap his arms around Yamato's neck. A sharp, agonizing pain shot through his left arm and drew his attention. He looked again to Yamato's gorgeous body and then saw his own arms which were still wrapped around Yamato's neck, not even properly. He had to hold his left hand with his right to keep it around Matt. It hurt too much otherwise. He noticed the scars that covered them, knowing that equally terrible marks marred the rest of him as well. Some from Miaki…and some from himself…

Taichi quickly withdrew his arms from Matt's neck and clutched them close to his chest, shivering slightly.

Yamato instantly stopped what he was doing. Looking down at Taichi as he twisted his arms around, obviously trying to hide the worst of the scaring.

"Tai-chan…" Yamato felt tears threatening his eyes. Matt got off of Taichi so that he wasn't straddling him anymore and pulled Tai up against him, his head resting on Yamato's shoulder and under his chin.

"Shhh…It's alright angel. I'm here…" Matt moved so that he could see Taichi's face. He had that far away, disconnected look in his eyes again. Tai still had his arms clenched at his chest, but he was kind of clawing at his hand. Not scratching hard enough to draw blood, but leaving red marks.

Yamato quickly grabbed the brunette's small hands.

"Taichi stop." Yamato choked. "You're hurting yourself."

Taichi looked up at him.

"I…How can you love me Yamato?" Taichi sobbed. "After everything…how can you…?"

Yamato grabbed Taichi's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Taichi, listen to me. I love you because of who you are. I fell in love with your spirit Taichi. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you because nothing can change your spirit. I think you're beautiful Tai. Inside and out."

Taichi shook his head, looking at his arms. Yamato placed his hands over the marks and kissed Tai on the cheek. 

"You. Are. Beautiful. Taichi, don't ever think anything different."

"But…" 

"Battle scars Taichi…just battle scars…"

Taichi giggled and sniffed. Shaking his head, he looked up at Yamato.

"I love you."

"I love you too Taichi."

Yamato expected Tai to just want to be held for the rest of the night. He wouldn't have minded. Certain parts of his body would have, but he wouldn't. But as he was trying to wrap Taichi back in his arms, the smaller boy suddenly sealed their lips together in an absolutely soul-searing kiss.

"Taichi?!" Yamato gasped when they pulled away. "You still want to?"

Tai nodded.

"I want to be yours Yami. I love you. Please…please make me yours."

"You're sure?"

Tai was about to answer, but Matt placed a finger over his mouth.

"Think for a minute Taichi. Are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to regret anything."

Taichi nodded.

Yamato stared for a minute, but the brunette's eyes were clear of doubt.

"Okay." Yamato pushed Taichi back to the bed a little more eagerly than he had meant to.

"Taichi. If I do anything you don't want me to, if you get scared, if you need to stop. Just tell me to stop and I swear to you I will alright?"

Tai grabbed Yamato's hand between his own and kissed it.

"I trust you."

Yamato smiled and ran a hand down Taichi's arm, not meaning to, but tracing the worst scar with his fingers.

Taichi shuddered a little.

"Don't even worry about it." Yamato leaned down and began ghosting kisses along Taichi's jaw and moving to his neck.

Taichi felt Yamato's mouth move over the spot Miaki had marked him. Nobody had really touched that spot since it had happened and it scared him a little. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Taichi turned his head to the side, exposing the spot more to Yamato. Putting complete trust in him.

Matt stopped when Taichi turned his head and realized where he had been kissing Taichi. He saw Taichi's eyes close and suddenly just knew what he wanted.

He could remember Taichi telling him once a few weeks ago that he felt like all the other marks Miaki had left on him could be erased…except that one. That he didn't know how to get rid of it...now he thought he knew how.

Yamato knew this was a big sacrifice for Taichi. That it was harder than anything else for him to expose that spot.

"I want you to make me yours Yamato, completely."

Matt didn't say anything, but kissed Taichi's cheek silently asking if he was sure.

A nod.

Yamato slowly kissed his way back over to Taichi's neck, making sure that if Taichi decided he didn't want him to do this, then he had time to stop.

When Tai didn't tell him to stop, he placed his mouth directly over the marks Miaki had made and bit down as gently as he could.

Taichi gasped slightly in pain, but wove his hands into Yamato's hair, telling the blonde that he was alright.

Yamato bit down just deep enough that the new marks he had made would scar over the old ones. Erasing the last of Miaki's marks from Taichi's body and, for the present, from his mind.

When Yamato pulled back, there was no blood around the imprints, just a small amount of bruising.

Taichi turned back to Matt and the blonde panicked at seeing tears in his eyes.

Taichi saw this and quickly shook his head.

"I'm alright. It's alright."

"You sure?"

"Um hmm."

Taichi leaned up and kissed Yamato. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Take me Yamato."

The blonde nodded and nuzzled Taichi's neck, hoping to distract him.

Taichi squeezed his eyes tightly shut, bracing himself for the horrible pain he knew was coming…

Yamato slowly inserted one finger into Taichi.

Taichi gasped and Yamato stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Yamato withdrew his finger from Taichi.

"Stretching you out. I don't want to hurt you…did I hurt you?"

"No. no." Taichi assured the other. "I…It's just…he…never did that…"

"Oh, Tai…" Matt whispered.

"Yami…keep going Yamato…please?"

Yamato locked one hand with Taichi's.

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"…okay."

Matt entered Taichi again, this time with two fingers as Taichi gasped beneath him. 

He continued with three fingers and moved them around in Taichi, pulling them in and out a bit until he was sure Taichi was stretched enough. 

By this time, Taichi had his head thrown back, shaking and sweating in pleasure.

"Matt…Yamato…please?" he whimpered desperately

"Shhh…Almost angel."

Yamato withdrew his fingers completely from inside Taichi and moved up so that he was hovering over the other boy.

'I've got to be careful.' Yamato thought. 'Gentle, I have to be gentle. This is his first time since…since Miaki raped him…Oh, god. Tai was a virgin. This is like his first time. I'm taking his virginity…he…trusts me…"

"Matt?"

Yamato looked down at his love.

"Is something wrong?"

Yamato smiled.

"No. Everything's perfect."

Matt kissed Taichi on the lips once.

"Stay relaxed Angel."

Taichi took a deep breath and nodded.

Yamato began nibbling on Taichi neck to distract him once more. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

Taichi gasped, arms wrapping around Yamato's back, instinctually seeking comfort. 

"Taichi, are you alright?! Do you want me to stop?" Yamato's panicked voice asked.

Taichi shook his head, not yet trusting his voice.

It didn't hurt. Well, not nearly as much as he thought that it would…as it had before…it was just the shock of feeling Yamato penetrate him so fully. Knowing that he was with his true love…and that he always would be.

"Tai?"

"I'm fine." Tai smiled, eyes closed. "I love you Yamato."

Yamato brought his hand up to lightly brush the side of Taichi's face as his eyes opened.

"I love you too Tai-chan."

Taichi leaned up and caught Yamato's lips. When they broke away, they were both breathless.

"Move…" Taichi breathed in Yamato's ear.

Matt smiled as he lay his forehead against Taichi's and stared into his eyes.

"Anything you say, angel."

Yamato withdrew from Taichi's body slowly and reentered just as gently.

Taichi gasped lightly in pleasure. He never knew it was supposed to feel so good.

They stayed like that, foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes for endless minutes as Yamato continued his slow pace.

Taichi began crying as they both felt their ends approaching. He wrapped his arms around Yamato tighter, pulling the boy as close to him as he could out of pure need, pure love.

Yamato threw his head back as he thrust one last time into Taichi's small body and felt himself come. Even as he was lost in the haze of pleasure, all Yamato could think of was how beautiful Taichi looked.

Taichi cried out as he felt Yamato come inside of him. The feeling of finally being marked, claimed, by his soulmate sent Tai over the edge and he came right after Yamato.

Everything proved to be too much for Taichi. He saw darkness creeping into his vision and felt the strength leaving his body.

The brunette's last conscious thought for the night was vocalized in a small, almost inaudible whisper into his lover's ear.

'Perfect.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Taichi moaned, stretched, and squinted his eyes open as the sunlight assaulted him.

'We've gotta do something about those blinds.'

A soft kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Good morning beautiful."

Taichi smiled and turned to his boyfriend.

"Morning Yami."

Taichi curled up more into Yamato's side, head on his chest.

"Are you okay angel?"

Taichi smiled.

"I'm fine, just a little sore…did I black out?"

Matt chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you did. Scared the hell out of me, but in retrospect, I'm flattered."

"You're such a hentai…thank you Yamato."

"For what?" 

Taichi turned his head up so he could look at Yamato.

"For making me feel loved, safe. Not just last night, but all the time. You're always there. I don't know why, but you are."

Yamato kissed Taichi's forehead.

"Because I love you. Because you are the most perfect creature that will ever exist." Matt wrapped his arms tighter around Taichi, pulling him closer. "I will always protect you from anything and everything love."

"I know."

"I love you my Tai-chan."

"I love you too Yamato. Forever."

They were both content to lie in each other's arms for a while, completely at peace

Yamato sighed.

"We should probably get up." 

Taichi moaned and curled up more as Yamato took his small wrist in his hand.

"Why?"

Matt smiled at how cute, how right, the smaller body looked lying against his. He could hardly wait to wake up to this angel every morning.

The blonde began kissing Taichi's arm up and down.

"Because it's almost two in the afternoon. Can't let the world pass you by Tai-chan."

Taichi was still for a moment. He felt Yamato's, _his_ Yamato's strong arms wrap back around him. He felt safe here. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely safe and protected as long as he was here in these arms. Yamato loved him. And he knew that he would always love him. For as long as time decided to last. 

"As long as I'm with you Yamato," Taichi sighed and nuzzled his partner's neck. "Let the world go round."

The End

Please R&R. You're welcome to leave reviews even if you didn't like it as long as you can be nice about it, but I do hope you enjoyed it at least to some extent.

Ja ne

~Broken Angel


End file.
